Poems for Rose
by Ruby Casablanca
Summary: A series of poems from the Doctor to Rose during various points of their relationship. Not all will be in order. From the very beginning possibly to after Doomsday. Rated T for safety for future entries.
1. Chapter 1

I'd Rather It Be Me

I didn't mean to leave you

I promise it wasn't on purpose

These things just tend to happen

And nothing ever could've stopped this.

Please don't cry for me love

Please don't shed a tear

This body is replaceable

But this mind is always here.

I'm still the same man I used to be

Though I admit the change is drastic

And I still want you next to me

We used to be so fantastic.

Beautiful flower, please don't fret

I know you feel tired and scared

But please just place your trust in me

Make your burdens mine to bear.

For one so young should not lose faith

And should not lose their trust

I want to keep you from that pain

So hate me if you must.

Because I didn't mean to leave you

That I promise you now

But I promise to never leave you again

And this is my solemn vow.

Just stay by my side forever

And I'll never stray too far

Though I can't say I won't change again

I'll love you however we are.

But if it eases your troubled mind love

If it lifts your constant gloom

Just know that when faced with life or death

I'd rather it be me than you.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This was supposed to be a succession of haikus, but, with FanFiction being all so wonderful, it won't allow me to space and format the way I want it to, so now all they look like is one big poem wich makes no sense. So, to ease confusion, each haiku has been marked off by a period at the end of each one. It's a crappy substitute, but I had to do something! Anyway, please enjoy this lovely, if not angsty, little poem set during the episode "Father's Day". Thank you! :)

* * *

I Thought You Cared

I should know by now

After all my years around

That humans don't change.

Humans are greedy

They take all that they can get

And they do not care.

They ignore the rush

The joy and the purpose of

Travelling through space.

Space is beautiful

Time is truly fantastic

Yet they do not care.

The notion pains me

That no one cares about me

Without a motive.

You were different

Or at least I thought you so

I guess I was wrong.

You are just like them

Like every other person

Using me for you.

Oh, you had tricked me

Pretending to be amused

I thought that you cared.

Time is not a toy

I cannot give you your dream

So why should you stay?

I have no words now

To show my disappointment

I thought that you cared.

This cut far too deep

This pain was unexpected

But I should have known.

You are just like them

Like every human being

And I thought you cared.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is a free verse poem set during the episode "Fear Her". I was thinking if the Doctor really said "I was a father once" on purpose or if it just kind of slipped out, and if it did, then why did he have the urge to say it? I don't know, maybe this is just me...Anyway, I hope you like it!

Enjoy!

* * *

Talking to You 

What is this?

This unknown urge to speak the truth?

Why do I manage to tell you everything?

And yet absolutely nothing at all.

Why is it that,

When I sit down beside you,

All I want to do is

Give into you? Give you me.

It's intoxicating,

The smell of your hair,

The smooth cream of your skin,

And the brilliant smile, tongue between teeth, that graces your visage.

You're so surreal, drawing me in,

Too ethereal to exist,

But yet you're right here, in front of me,

Slowly sinking your way into my hearts.

They were frozen once. Frozen solid.

They're not so much anymore.

My barriers are failing me, slowly crumbling down,

And that's because of you.

I want to tell you everything

My home, my past, my every secret,

_My name._

And it scares me.

It scares me to death,

That you've come so close to knowing,

And I don't want you to.

Because I know that you won't like it.

It's scary and vast and complicated.

It's painful and terrible and mean.

It's no place for someone as good as you,

But I can't stop giving myself away.

I can't stop my mouth that keeps running.

I can't stop the hinting or flares.

And I can't stop the pain that keeps coming,

With every single word.

But it's worth it, isn't it?

You've been through so much, so fast.

You deserve to know the truth.

But I don't want you to.

Because it's scary and vast and complicated.

It's painful and terrible and mean.

And some things you just shouldn't know.

Some things I should just keep.

Because I am scary and vast and complicated.

I can be harsh and calloused and mean.

And I kept myself locked in a bottle,

Because some memories even I dare not repeat.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is another simple rhyming poem for "Doomsday", set a little bit after Rose fell into the Vortex. FanFiction, again, won't let me format it the way I wanted to, so I just wanted to say that the stanzas are in lines of four, save for the last, if that helps you figure out the spacing/ phrasing and whatnot. It's angsty and mildly depressing, but hey, this wasn't a very happy episode. Anyway, I hope you like it! Enjoy :)

* * *

Forever

Why did you say forever,

If it wasn't what you meant?

I thought we knew each other,

After all the time we spent.

Forevers aren't happy thoughts,

No, they only cause me pain.

And they stay to mock my misery,

My heartbreaks theirs to gain.

And I stand here cold and haunted,

By the grief that doesn't come.

Because my memories leave me lifeless,

And your loss has left me numb.

Why did you say forever,

If it wasn't what you meant?

I thought we cared for each other,

After all the time we spent.

And the coldness creeps into my body,

As I press up against the wall.

Braving to face all the nightmares,

I swear I can still see you fall.

And I still feel your warmth surround me,

Hear your laugh that tinkles like bells.

And your presence swarms all around me,

My soul in the darkest of hells.

The tears, they prick at my eyes now,

Carving their tracks down my face.

Until they fall and crash to the concrete,

Empty echoes filling the space.

I can still remember forever,

Forever was what we meant.

Because we grew to care for each other,

After all the time that we spent.

I will admit I grew too close to you,

Not my finest decision.

But you grew to be someone that I trusted,

Someone I could place my faith in.

But you left me dying here anyway,

Your loss has hollowed me out.

And hope has all but abandoned me,

Left not even the tiniest amount.

And this is my fault, what happened,

There is no doubt in my mind.

Because I heard you shouting out my name,

And I didn't catch you in time.

So why did we say forever,

If it wasn't what we meant?

If we knew this was bound to happen,

After all the time we spent.

Sadness wears away at me,

And bores into my soul.

Because though I'd never say it openly,

You were the thing that made me whole.

And every minute without you now,

Will only cause me strife.

And every word that went unspoken,

Will haunt me the rest of my life.

But though the words were never said,

It didn't make their meaning untrue.

And though I never made things easy or clear,

I hoped you knew how I felt about you.

So why did you say forever?

I thought you knew what that meant.

And I thought you knew that I loved you,

No, I pray you know I still love you,

After all the time that we spent.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Sorry that I haven't been able to update sooner, but I've been quite busy these past few days. I have also noticed that all of the poems have written so far have definately been sad, and this one is just another to add to the list. At some point, I promise to write some cutesy fluffy poems, but for now, I have a few more sad poems to finish :)

Anyway, this poem is set during the Tenth Doctor's "Farewell Tour" at the end of "The End of Time", recounting his goodbye to Rose. I guess the reasoning for depressing content is self-explanable. It's free-verse and any rhyming is unintentional. And for all of you smart, inquisitive people out there, I commend you if you know what the title and the end mean in Latin :) I hope you all like it! Reviews are wonderful!

* * *

Vale Rosa 

It's very cruel to me,

My reasons to keep going,

But I do it anyway,

Because I want to.

And I keep pushing myself further,

Farther into the darkness,

Reliving the nightmares, facing the monsters,

Because I need to.

The time ticks by too slowly,

And I count my regrets one by one,

Even though it hurts,

Because I have to.

I visit the married, the old, the heir,

I visit the lonely, the grieving,

The one that will never remember,

Because I choose to.

And I keep going,

I fight the fears and the sorrow,

I fight the age creeping in on me,

Because I must.

Through the mournful looks and heartbreak,

I visit them all,

Until I am back at my beginning,

Because I love it here.

The snow has come already,

And so have you,

But I have come too early,

Because that was my only option.

It is almost worth it,

The agony of my current life,

Just to see you,

Because I am still holding on to hope.

Yet you see a stranger in my face,

Someone lost and crazed,

Someone whom you have never met,

Because I have come too soon.

Each second, my vision becomes blurrier,

My body becomes wearier,

I can't fight this anymore,

Because I am dying.

And you try to help me,

Though you don't know what's wrong ,

You can't, but that's okay,

Because it is my fault.

And I have become so good at hiding,

Even from you,

I am so good at smiling through the suffering,

Because what else could I do?

And this you doesn't notice a thing,

I wouldn't expect her to,

Even though I want her to,

Because I am so alone.

And the snow feels colder as you step away,

A clear departing gesture,

And a part of me wants to you to stay,

Because I am so scared.

And I can barely remember your words,

Bounding away in light steps, smiling,

And I almost beg you come back,

Because I don't want you to go.

But I know you'll have a great year,

You'll have so much to look forward to,

But I don't,

Because I have to go.

And I wish you didn't smile back,

I wish you didn't respond,

The words aren't true for me anymore,

Because I have to go.

And those words make me want to stay,

Stay to see you later,

But I no longer have that luxury,

Because I have to go.

Saying I don't want to go means nothing,

Time, it doesn't care,

It didn't care when it took you from me,

Because I deserved it in the end.

And eventually you will wither,

I won't witness that,

But I know you will be happy again,

Because I made sure of it.

And I hope that you remember me,

Remember me as I was,

Remember the man who showed you the stars,

Because I was far better like that.

And I will remember you always,

I promise to never forget,

But I will never be the same man again,

Because that man has no life left.

And he is sorry.

He is so sorry,

So impossibly sorry,

Because he didn't want to go.

_Vale Rosa._

_Vale Decem._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Sorry for such a long wait! School is a killer! This is a poem obviously set at the end of Doomsday and possibly the most depressing poem I have written minus the fact that it is the shortest. This is set up in stanzas with lines of four, the rhyme schem B. Please enjoy!

* * *

_-Love You_

I hate this cursed beach you're on,

I hate the shore, the waves, the sand.

And I hate that I'm not there with you,

That nothing ever goes as planned.

I hate that time has passed you by,

I hate that I'm still the same.

And I hate our growing uneasiness,

Though I know that I 'm to blame.

I am the cause of your tears now,

I have made you broken and weary.

And Rassilon, how I want to hold you,

Put some light back into the dreary.

But I cannot touch you now or ever,

Now I must stay strong.

Because what happens next will break me,

I can't keep stringing you along.

But three words threaten to destroy me,

To tear my hearts in half.

It's what I've unknowingly wanted all this time,

And now I'm stuck with the aftermath.

Because I know what I want to say to you,

I know you want to hear it back.

But those words will cause irreparable damage now,

And in replying, I hear my voice crack.

I am afraid that this is it my dear,

We have met our journey's end.

And after these last few seconds are up,

I shall never see you again.

So if it's my last chance to say it,

If it's the last thing I ever do,

I just want to let you know that,

Rose Tyler I-


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **It's kinda shocking how fast I can make these up and then take so long posting them. Anyway, this poem is just a generic one, much sweeter and fluffier than the others because it's actually a happy Rose/Ten poem for once! Set somewhere between the reunion in "The Satan Pit" and "The Army of Ghosts". Please enjoy! Reviews are wonderful; even if you hate it, I want hear it :)

* * *

I Promise

It's a dark and dangerous night

And really, we both look like hell

But we smile and run anyways

All the way home

You speak first

I speak last

A duel of words, of bets and games

We both laugh

Both bared to each other

Vulnerable, weak, scared, tired

And so very alive

I stop and stare to look at you

And I don't really mean to

But I can't help it

Because you are so perfect

Even in the face of death

You glow with life and energy

The vitality I had almost forgotten

Everything about you glows

The grins, the giggles, the eyes

All perfect

All for me

And you chose me

Out of all people

Of all humans, you chose the alien

And who knows what's left

That you see in me

But you see it, and I stopped caring

About the why's

About the what ifs

Because they don't really matter

Not anymore

I have you

You have me

Hand in hand

Side by side

It's all I need

And we'll never stop

For as long as forever gives us

I promise.


End file.
